wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Hyacinthus
PLEASE DON'T EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION (UNLESS YOU'RE MY FRIEND, THEN MAYBE) Appearance Her physical qualities are much like a normal rainwing's except for her scale colour composition, which is a lot darker than a normal rainwing's due to not having a lot of happy thoughts all the time and wanting to be different than what the scrolls said about her tribe. Though, she does have a few sea-green scales littered over her body. (these scales are not here because of her seawing ancestry, but instead because of how much time she spent at the ocean with destinyfinder) She also has a unique sea-green eye colour (from her Seawing ancestry), as well as a sea-green bandanna with whirlpool designs on it, obtained in the scorpion den. Personality Equipped with the skills and the mind of a painter, she has gained a habit of looking out for every part of her environment remembering it. This habit sometimes comes in handy as she can remember complex landscapes very well as well as Jade Mountain's every nook and cranny. She also has a good sense of space due to her time in the arts and has gained good reaction time due to this. She has a great love for the sea due to it being among the fondest of her memories with Destinyfinder when he was still alive. She is very smart and confident as well, and paired along with her ability to grind them into the ground with words, she can is a forced to be reckoned with if you ever decide to trash talk her. She is often very defending about her tribe as she thinks that not all of her tribe is what the other tribes describe them as and can get very angry if someone talks bad about her tribe. She also doesn't take insults very well as she had taken them her entire life due to her "odd" comfort colour and doesn't want to get reminded of that. Though, in a tough situation, she always wears her confident smile as she tries her best to think of a way out. Backstory She was actually next in line for the throne, but due to being an animus and fearing her death at her daughter's hand, her mother abandoned her for the wolfs. Luckily she was quickly saved by a fairly old Nightwing called Destinyfinder and was adopted and raised by her. When Destinyfinder died, he gave her a final wish to travel to the most beautiful places in the world, spread some of his ashes there and paint a painting of the scenery. That way, he can see what he couldn't due to spending the rest of his life taking care of Hyacinthus. She is currently trying to complete his final wish and has no knowledge of her lineage nor her importance in the rainforest. Other Her powers include her rainwing ones as well as a unique type of animus magic that has the same properties as normal animus magic but could be triggered by emotions. Her animus powers were from a distant seawing ancestry, which also gave her some sea-green scales and her sea-green eyes. She also enjoys art a lot, and she can be usually seen carrying around her art supplies wherever she goes. Trivia * Is named after both Hyacinthus, the only lover of Apollo that ever loved him back, and the Hyacinth flower. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:RainWings Category:Animus